


A Little Pampering

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has gotten sick and tired of Zoro's fragile masculinity, so he goes out on a limb to get the swordsman's head out of his ass. His solution? A spa day.</p><p>Updated on Jan.2017 from 3686 words to 5202</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pampering

_Zoro wasn’t entirely sure what he walked in on, but something was telling him to walk out while he could. He ignored the feeling taking in everything. Sanji sat in their living room, wrapped in a dark blue robe, with his hair wrapped in a towel. That was normal. An action movie that Zoro hadn’t seen before was playing on the television. Probably rented. Sanji also had a box of fancy chocolates sitting in his lap, popping one into his mouth as the car a character was driving jumped a gap in the highway._

_Everything checked out okay. Maybe he was being paranoid. He walked closer to the couch so he could kiss the top of Sanji’s head, but a green robe caught his eye. The soft looking fabric was laid out neatly in the space Sanji wasn’t occupying on the couch._

_“Oi cook, Whose robe is that?” Zoro didn’t own any robes of his own._

_Sanji tore his eyes from the screen long enough, not only to acknowledge Zoro’s presence, but to also give him a shit eating grin. “It’s yours. I figured you’d like one since you taunt me about mine all the time.”_

_“You know I’m not gonna wear that girly shit, right?”_

_Sanji was out of his seat in a second. The box of chocolates was lucky to land on the couch and not the floor, but Sanji was always careful not to waste food. Walking around the couch, there was fire in his eyes as he got into Zoro’s personal space._

_“All right dumbass, we need to talk. I’m getting sick and tired of this fragile masculinity bullshit.” The towel in Sanji’s hair flopped to the side, and he adjusted it._

_So much for being intimidating._

_Zoro snorted. “There’s nothing fragile about my masculinity.”_

_“It’s flakier than Usopp’s stories. First of all, give me one good reason why it’s a bad thing to treat yourself to nice things, and no “because it’s what girls do” doesn’t fucking count.”_

_“You wouldn’t get it because you’re used to doing all this shit with Nami.”_

_Sanji’s nostrils flared. “What the hell is that supposed mean?”_

_Uh oh. He needed to backtrack._

_“It’s not bad when you do it. But when I do it it’s…humiliating.” Zoro ran a hand through his hair frustrated with how the conversation was going._

_“Why? How?”_

_“It just is.”_

_“You can’t even think of a good reason. You haven’t even tried the damn thing on. I got you a nice gift, and you’re already up in arms like I asked to paint your nails, or put your hair into curlers. Well news flash, your dick ain’t gonna drop off the first time you decide to treat yourself.”_

_“Do we have to do this now?”_

_“Yeah, we do. I’m tired of you always poking fun at me for these things like I’m less of a man. Therefore, I made an appointment for both of us at Brook’s spa on Saturday.” Sanji crossed his arms over his chest as if that was that._

***

Zoro heard everyone hiss in response as he got to that point in the story. Sitting with Ace, Law, and Franky in a coffee shop instead of their regular spot at Lucci’s Pub was torture enough. Zoro could tell that they were caught between laughing at him, or giving him sympathy. He needed a drink.

“You know, Sanji might have a point.” Law bit into what was left of his bagel.

Zoro gave him a look that dared him to continue. So obviously he did.

“Listen, you can wield three swords at once, you look extremely intimidating to anyone you make eye contact with, and you’re not a small guy. Does it really matter whether or not you decide to do some things that may or may not be considered feminine in the privacy of your own home?”

“I don’t know man. Robes I can understand, but a spa isn’t very private. I hope he gets pictures.” Ace chugged some of his coffee only to curse and start fanning his tongue.

“Fuck both of you. A spa is about the girliest place you can be, and that’s why the shitty cook picked it.” Zoro hoped Ace’s tongue burned off.

“Hey! I work at that spa, bro. Besides, the outside looks a lot more different than the inside.”

Zoro gave him a blank look. “Franky, there’s a difference between working at a spa and going to a spa. I also can’t trust the opinion of looks with a guy who wears glittery speedos to the beach.”

“Robin told me they’re cool.”

“She’s in love with you. Pretty sure you could wear a banana peel on your dick and she’d still call you cool.” Law paused putting sugar into his coffee when he saw the thoughtful look on Franky’s face. “If you do that don’t give me any credit for the idea.”

“Back to Zoro’s issue. Why didn’t you just say you wouldn’t go?” Ace snuck a chip from Zoro’s bag.

“I was getting to that.”

***

_“You know you wasted their time right? I’m not going to the spa curly.”._

_“Oh, you’re going all right. Unless you plan to sleep on the couch, without sex, for a month.”_

_“Tch. Your sex drive’s too sporadic. Couldn’t last a week without me.”_

_Sanji smiled a smile that Zoro was becoming too familiar with. It was the smile Sanji made when the he knew he was ahead of the game. Walking back to the front of the couch, Sanji moved the robe out of the way revealing a small rectangular box. Zoro glared at the contents of the container. Sanji must’ve ordered it online because even though he was a pervert, he still refused to go into a sex shop._

_“The robe wasn’t the only thing I bought. I’m disappointed that I knew how you’d react to your gift because this was going to be for us to try together if you just wore the damn thing. Too bad for you. The reviews online for this were great, and the battery lasts for a really long time.” Sanji had opened the packaged and pressed the vibrator under his chin. “It’s ribbed for my pleasure.”_

_Damn it._

_Zoro didn’t have many more cards to play. “You think you could last a month with that?”_

_“I know I can. It doesn’t talk back, and I can get it to do whatever I want, unlike some shitty marimos around here.”_

_“What if I get rid of it while you’re gone?” He wouldn’t. Sanji didn’t do cheap, and the vibrator looked expensive. Maybe he could hide it until this all blew over._

_“Then I’ll make it two months, and buy 3 new ones.” Sanji slipped the vibrator into a cloth tie bag. “You’re going to the damn spa.”_

***

 “You not having sex for a month? Already sucks working with you when you’re getting laid on the regular. I don’t want to deal with your attitude if you get put into the doghouse. Good on you for choosing to go.” Law snatched his sunglasses from Ace’s face.

 Franky nodded. “I’m just happy I’m not working today. Feel bad for the poor bastard that gets stuck with you.”

“You’re all assholes.”

 “All right guys, lay off. You’re thinking too small. Spas are only the first step. The next step is when he calls us afterwards talking about how great pedicures are, and suggesting we get one the next time we hang out. It’s a slippery slope, bud.” Ace dodged the punch that Zoro threw at his arm spilling coffee onto his hand in the process.

Zoro was close to socking Ace in the teeth. “He’s borrowing Chopper’s car to come get me after this, so that I don’t miss our appointment.”

“You mean so you don’t get lost on the way there,” said Franky.”

“I don’t get lost. I’m just confused. I mean he’s never brought this up before, and he hasn’t had a problem in the past with calling me out on my bullshit.”

“This might’ve been the straw that broke the camel’s back. You know how Sanji is. You guys have been together for…what? Like, a year or two now?” Franky leaned forward in his seat.

“2 years, yeah.”

“I don’t think you should be so upset about it. Besides, you’re fucking a guy. That’s twice as many dicks than in straight sex, which means it must be twice as manly.” Law grinned at his joke.

Before Zoro could retort a car horn beeped twice from outside. Putting his hand on the back of his seat, he leaned over to see an orange mazda hatchback sitting outside. Sanji was getting out of the car, and Zoro turned back in his chair before the cook could spot him. He wished he’d grabbed his beanie when he left since his green hair made it obvious who he was. Should’ve snatched Law’s hat when he was getting his coffee. The bell above the door jingled, and Zoro forced himself from shrinking in his spot when Sanji approached their table.

“Hey Sanji.” The other three chorused.

“Hey. Hope you don’t mind if I steal my marimo.” Sanji flicked Zoro’s earring and had his hand slapped away in return.

“Of course not! You know, we’re so used to hanging out today though it does leave me curious. Just what cute couple thing do you two have planned for today? ” Ace smiled with his hands clasped together.

Sanji’s face lit up assuming he was sincere with the question. “I’m glad you asked. We’re-“

“Leaving. We are leaving.” Zoro stood up from his seat, the legs of the chair scraping along the tile as he pushed it back under the table. He glared at the trio daring them to say anything else before turning back to Sanji. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sanji rolled his eyes letting himself be ushered out of the café. If it meant Zoro would get into the car faster than he would deal with it. He was about to hop into the passenger side when Sanji shoved him to the side and pointed to the back door.

He didn’t.

Opening the back door, Zoro was met with the sight of Nami and Robin both with smiles on their faces.

He did.

He made sure to kick the back of Sanji’s seat as soon as their seatbelts were on. Nami sat squished between him and Robin, while Vivi drove.

“I thought you set up the appointment for just us.” Zoro’s eyebrow twitched.

“I did, but when I went to get the car from Chopper, turns out the girls were there. Nami asked if we could make it a group trip, and since it’s a weekday it’s not as if the spa’s full. If it makes you feel any better, the only treatment where we’re all in the same room are the pedicures.”

Zoro leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes doing his best not to scream in frustration. Giggling women, pedicures, massages, and who knows what else was waiting for him at Brook’s spa. He should’ve just put on the damn robe when he had the chance. He would’ve worn the robe while handfeeding Sanji those fancy chocolates had he known this was the result of not doing so.

Nami tilted her head towards him to whisper, “You know Zoro, you could always back out. I mean, this is a great opportunity for me to get the perfect blackmail on you.”

The music in the car was loud enough so Sanji couldn’t listen in.

“If I have to choose between not getting laid for a month, and giving you blackmail, I’ll take my own damn pictures of this and string it around town myself.”

“We’re here,” Vivi sang.

Stepping out of the car, Zoro noted that the building was just as gaudy and feminine as one could imagine a spa being. The tone was modern with the flat roof and in lain windows, but the bright pastels showed Brook owned the place. A canopy overhead went from the front of the path to the doors of the building. Zoro looked at Vivi seeing the keys dangling from her fingers. He could snatch them and run. Sanji must’ve seen him what Zoro was looking at only to grab his hand and drag the swordsman inside. Although the outside appearance was loud, the inside was like a completely different place. A variety plants sat between white pillars, and the paints and tiles used for the room were beige, earthy tones. Marble countertops sat on pale wood bottoms for the front desk and various small tables holding flowers or statues.

Leading him up to the counter, Sanji’s voice was calm as he spoke, “A dual appointment for Blackleg, please.”

“Mr. Blackleg? One moment.” The man’s curly, pink hair bounced as he flipped through a book. “Ah, yes we have you right here. If you could just follow Rindo, she’ll take you where you need to go.”

The woman sitting next to him with her dark hair in a bun stood up. She took the clipboard from the man’s hands humming as she walked from behind the desk. She flashed a smile at them gesturing for them to follow her before she started walking down a corridor. Nami, Vivi, and Robin started a conversation with the receptionist as Sanji and Zoro followed Rindo out of sight.

The trio passed by several areas, but Zoro noticed when the marble and tile went to wood flooring and paneling. Just what did his cook have planned?

“So, you ordered sometime in the steam room. After that it’s the deep tissue full body massage, an aroma therapy massage, two facials, and two pedicures. Does this sound accurate?”

“Exactly. Where do we get changed?” Sanji gave her a kind smile.

Rindo slid one of the wall panels aside pulling out two long white robes. Good to know this place was thief proof cause Zoro couldn’t even see the handle she put her hand into. Rindo took a few more steps and slid open a more obvious panel.

“If you’ll change into these, there are lockers inside which you can put your things into.” She handed each of them a robe.

“We keep our underwear on, right?” Zoro took the robe from her tossing it onto his shoulder.

Sanji glared at him.

“You can if you’d like, but a lot of people find it more comfortable to ‘go commando’ as they say. Is this your first time?”

Zoro felt his cheeks grow warm and shook his head. He heard Sanji apologizing to the woman as he walked into the changing room. It was her job to deal with questions like that. Hell, she probably heard worse from the other employees.

Sanji ignored him as they changed. That concerned him. Sanji always yelled at him whenever he “offended a lady’s sensibilities”. Zoro didn’t prod, choosing to look around. Once again, this room was actually very nice. There was even a small water display that stood in place of one of the walls. The floor was light blue stone, and the benches were made of the same material being raised from the floor. The ceiling was black and small blue lights that looked like stars offered little brightness to the room. There was enough to move around, but not enough to blind or irritate his eyes.

“You can’t keep your underwear on.” Sanji shucked off his underwear folding it to stack on the rest of his clothes.

“All you said was I had to come, and deal with your dumb spa thing. That’s what I’m doing.”

“I’m not saying that to tell you what to do, dumbass. People don’t keep their underwear on because they like being able to step into a dry pair after they get out of the steam room. You might as well leave them in here until we’re about to leave.”

Zoro grumbled. The shitty cook had a point. He shoved the remainder of his clothing into the same locker as Sanji just to irritate him. They met Rindo waiting outside, and she nodded at them both before she walked to the other side of the hall moving a wider panel. Sanji gasped as he saw inside the steam room.

“To avoid awkwardness, we have multiple private steam rooms. Some big enough for couples and other large enough for families.” She handed each of them a towel. “The timer will go off after 15 minutes. Put your towels in the nook for the robes when you’re done. I’ll be back by then to take you to your massages. Does everything look all right?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Sanji was looking at her, but placed a hand onto Zoro’s back.

Zoro stopped a smug smile from coming onto his face. No. Sanji was still mad at him for some reason. This small reassurance didn’t mean anything until he knew what was going on. Once inside, Rindo closed the door behind them, and a little nook opened for them to put their robes inside. That was pretty cool. Zoro watched as Sanji stripped off his robe, putting it into the nook. Were there cameras in there? Could they fuck in the steam room? Zoro shook his head and followed suit, changing out his robe for a towel.

The room wasn’t wide, but long with both the raised benches and the walls being made of tile. The lighting was the same as the changing room, only darker so Zoro couldn’t tell the colors of the place. There was a raised column built into the long bench that Sanji grabbed a ladle from. Zoro watched him pour water into it making clouds of steam float over the room. The temperature in the room was already hot, but the steam raised the humidity. Sanji sat close by so that he could lean onto Zoro’s shoulder if he wanted. Both sat in silence for a while, enjoying the heat while sweat built over their skin.

Now this was something Zoro could do often. Then again this must be why Sanji picked it first. Sanji always said Zoro was easier to deal with when he was malleable. Whether or not it would work remained up in the air, but Zoro had a few questions of his own to ask before they got separated for the massages.

“Hey, shit cook.”

Sanji’s eyes were closed, but he hummed showing he was listening.

“Why are you so mad at me?”

“Do you want the truth, or should I just yell at you?” Sanji leaned his head against the wall.

“The truth.”

Sanji sighed. Zoro watched as he rubbed his hands over his face. A sliver of sweat went down the hump of Sanji’s adams apple.

“Listen, I get that there are some things you don’t do because you’re not comfortable, and I’m fine with that. But sometimes those things are not only very important to me, but you actually have no real reason to be uncomfortable with them besides your shitty “I have to be a real man” attitude.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow. “All this over a robe?”

“It wasn’t just the robe shit head! Remember when I had to go to that ballet with Vivi, the event I planned on going with you months in advance, but you just so happened to have to go to the game with your friends that night? Or that time I asked you to attend a wine drinking party with me, because it would reflect well on the Baratie, and when I told you the rules, you ditched me. No? Well then, what about whenever I ask you to go shopping with me, you either sulk the entire time not offering your opinion on anything, or you find a way to guilt me out of taking you along. This wasn’t just the fucking robe, Zoro.”

“Sanji…”

“I get that we argue a lot, but dammit, sometimes I feel like none of that gets through to you. If we’re gonna be in a relationship, we both have to give up things sometimes.”

“Sanji, I’m-.” He was what? A total asshole?

The timer rang, and Sanji stood up, walking over to the nook before Zoro could grab a hold of him. Zoro didn’t say anything as they slipped their robes back on, putting the towels into their place. He followed Sanji out, and there was Rindo with the same neutral smile on her face. She probably read the atmosphere even with Sanji gushing over the steam room as she spoke to him.

Zoro didn’t think their relationship was in such bad shape, but he guessed that he wasn’t paying much attention to it in the first place. Talk about feeling like shit. The wood paneling turned back to smooth stone walls as they were lead into another corridor.

Zoro immediately found himself on the fence about the whole situation. The massage would take an hour, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be lying on his back, defenseless, while some person rubbed him up and down with fancy oils for 60 minutes. How much did Sanji pay for this appointment anyhow? Zoro may have skimmed spa prices on his smartphone the night Sanji told him about the whole thing, and he knew treatments weren’t cheap for one person no less two. Zoro should’ve asked him about prices before they got there. He stood awkwardly in the room waiting for the masseuse to appear. He wasn’t going to lay on that bed naked until he saw who he was dealing with. When the masseuse came in, Zoro had to do a double take.

“Smoker? When the fuck did you become a masseuse?” More importantly, when did the man start working for Brook? Did that weirdo just hire everyone that walked into his office.

Smoker cracked his knuckles. The pink shirt he wore did nothing to erase his intimidating presence. “Since the beginning of the year. Now take off the robe and get on the table, smartass.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be nicer to your clients?” Zoro wished he’d kept his damn underwear on.

“Not when I know them.”

Zoro probably deserved this for the way he’d been treating Sanji with this feminine business, but a small part of him hoped the facial would’ve been payback enough.

He was very wrong.

“Could you at least turn around?”

Rolling his eyes, Smoker turned around. Zoro didn’t feel much better taking his robe off and lifting the sheet to lie on the table. He pulled the thin sheet over his ass rested his face into the weird pillow thing for his head. He couldn’t believe he was going through with this. For a few moments, he was focused on watching Smoker’s shoes go around the room but got distracted when warm oil hit the center of his back.

“Shit! Could you give a guy a warning?”

Smoker stayed quiet, and Zoro tensed at the calloused hands pressing into his back. He should leave. He should leave right now. His thoughts went back to Sanji’s face in the steam room. His cook looked hurt, but mostly tired. Maybe Zoro did need this. He didn’t think he was being that much of an asshole for blowing him off those few times, but those events meant more to Sanji than Zoro realized.

He wished the shitty cook would tell him these things sooner, but Franky was right. He could admit that skipping the ballet was a cop out on his part. He took the first excuse he got. The wine thing was also his fault. He just took the extra hours at his job without a second thought. They had been together for so long that he should’ve known better than to try to keep up his old image. He didn’t have to keep up anything besides his friendships, and his relationship with Sanji.

There was a sudden popping noise, and Zoro heard a loud moan echo across the room. Realizing it was his own, he felt his face heat up, and cursed. Okay, maybe Smoker was a lot better at this than he thought. There were several more pops along his spine, and Zoro swore he was melting into the table.

Holy shit, why would he ever avoid something like this?

He couldn’t even remember that time was passing, as every single muscle in his body was turned to goo under strong hands. When Smoker was done, Zoro laid there without moving a muscle. He’d never felt this good in his life.

“All right, you’re done.” Smoker’s sandaled feet shuffled around the room.

Zoro heard the door open and close. Sluggishly, he managed to push himself up from the table. He needed to apologize to Sanji for being a piece of shit. This feminine stuff _was_ nice. He wondered if he could get Franky to trick Ace and Law into coming here. He snorted at the horrified look Ace would have on his face when met with Smoker. The jokes at his expense would totally be worth it.

Donning his robe, Zoro met Sanji and Rindo outside, and she led them to another room. This room was full of various women getting their nails and faces done. Nami was nice enough to save them a spot. Right. This was supposed to be the worst part. At least the chairs were thick. They looked like massage chairs. Zoro plopped into the seat next to Vivi. Sanji took the other seat between him and Robin.

Vivi already wore a peach facemask, and lifted one of the cucumbers on her eyes to see him “So, who did you guys get massages from?”

“His name was Kaku. Very good at aroma therapy massages,” Sanji said as his feet were placed into a bubbling pool of hot water.

“I’ve had him before. Long nose? Kind of looks like Usopp?”

Sanji smiled and nodded.

“He used to work at this acupuncture place before it closed down, since the owner wasn’t properly cleaning the equipment before each use. It was rather nice for Brook to give him a job. Who did you get Zoro?” Vivi put the cucumber back in place.

Zoro grunted as his feet were placed in his own bubbling tub of hot water.

“You seem relaxed, Zoro. Would you have happened to have gotten Smoker?” Robin’s toenails were being painted a shimmery purple.

“Smoker? You mean, parole officer Smoker? Since when was he a masseuse here?” Sanji rested his chin on his fist.

“He got tired of working with convicts, and decided to use his muscle elsewhere. All the older women here love him, and the younger girls say he has magic hands. It would explain why Zoro looks so calm.” Robin took a sip of her drink.

The woman began scrubbing at the rough spots of skin on Zoro’s soles, and he didn’t respond much to the rough treatment. He felt boneless after the last treatment, and he hated it when Robin was right. Smoker was good. He almost dozed off, but in a blink, he felt his feet being dipped into hot wax.

“The fuck!”

The woman handling his ankles gave him a small smile and propped his feet onto a small stool.

“Please keep them there until the wax cools,” she said before going over to Sanji to repeat the process.

Sanji looked so at peace, getting his feet done. Zoro knew he’d fallen hard. His fingers twitched with the urge to brush Sanji’s bangs out of the way. Before they were together, Sanji would’ve been cooing or twirling at every woman in the room, but that behavior changed slowly after they became a couple. Now Sanji wouldn’t even glance twice at a beautiful woman.

Zoro thought it was because the cook had finally matured in a sense, but he figured out later that it was because Sanji didn’t need to give every woman in the room his undying attention. Sanji wasn’t alone anymore since Zoro stood sturdy by his side, and the cook reminded him with small meaningful touches whenever he talked to another woman with Zoro nearby. Is that what Sanji meant by giving up things? Did Sanji give up flirting with women for Zoro? Better not think too hard about that. He still had yet to apologize to his cook. A cackle he associated with Nami snapped him out of his thoughts just when he found his head being repositioned to rest against the back of the seat.

“Time for your facial, Zoro,” Nami crooned as she stood by him with her phone out.

Sneering at her, Zoro cursed every deity out there. He felt the wax from his feet being pulled off at the same time a cold, thick substance was being brushed onto his face. Vivi and Robin were giggling when kiwi slices were placed over his eyes. Zoro had no choice but succumb to his fate with some dignity.

 

* * *

 

After grabbing something to eat, Vivi dropped them off at their apartment. Sanji didn’t say much to him while they were out and went into their bedroom leaving Zoro to lock the front door. Zoro watched Sanji strip off his clothing the closer he got to the bedroom. He wasn’t even folding them. Zoro sighed following his cook and stopped at the door when he saw Sanji flop onto the bed. His heart print boxers were bunched up at his thighs, and his clothes were in a pile by the hamper. Now was probably a good time to apologize.

Looking over to the closet, Zoro spotted the matching robes hanging from the knob. He took off his own clothes and slipped the green one on. It was soft. He lifted the thicker part of the opening near his chest to see his name sewn inside with gold thread. Okay, time to un-fuck his relationship. Zoro went back over to Sanji laying the blue robe over his back. Sanji turned his head on the pillows opening an eye to look at Zoro.

 “Sanji.”

His cook sat up in bed tucking his arms into the robe and raised an eyebrow at him.

Right. An apology.

“Listen, I’m sorry for being a jackass. I didn’t know those things meant so much to you, and had I known, I would’ve done better by you.”

Sanji remained silent waiting for him to continue.

“Do you want to…I don’t know.” Zoro scratched his jaw trying to think of something. “Want to watch one of those romantic comedies you love? We could eat ice cream, and cuddle. I mean, if you’re not hungry, or still pissed at me I understand, but I want you to know that I’m going to be-“

“-Shut up, marimo.”

Zoro was about to call him a bitch but stopped himself when he saw Sanji smiling at him.

He smiled back.

“You don’t mind if we watch Pride and Prejudice?” Sanji laid a hand against Zoro’s cheek.

“I’ll keep the gagging noises to nonexistent levels if it means I only have to watch it twice a year.”

“Deal.”

Zoro turned his head to press a kiss against Sanji’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
